Syo and Natsuki's Little Strawberry and Tinkie
by MaeeMaeee
Summary: Syo had been real sick these past few weeks and doesnt know why so a red head friend of his encourages him to get a pregnancy test! It turns out positive, but Syo refuses to believe it, while Tsuki, Satsuki doesnt make things better, will Syo cope with the idea that he's pregnant with Tsuki's baby?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: MPreg and Yaoi~! 3 Ohh Yes bad language for Syo's and Tsuki's potty mouth xD maybe Oc just a bit so bare with me, ooh and sexy times xD Its first story I ever wrote xD**

** ~Dont like it do NOT read it then~ =_= **

**Rated:** M

Don't get on me about my writing and what not I am not trying to win an award or nobel prize for best author and book of the year xD Its just for fun~! :3 Tell me what you think ^3^ Enjoy=D

Chapter~? One? Dont know if im gonna have chapters so yeah!

* * *

"Ahhhh~!" Syo screamed as thud a and the sound of things crashing came about from the bathroom. Natsuki had came rushing into the bathroom to see what had happened to Syo, he found him in the bath tub. "Eh? Syo~chan! What happened? Why are in the tub?" The green eyed blonde asked as he went over to help his lover out of the tub. Syo groaned in pain, rubbing his head and back, he looked up at his worried lover, he smiled abit and waved his hand. "Ah! I'm fine! I uhh...was...slipped on the bathroom rugs and fell into the bathtub." Syo said as he glanced down, his baby blue eyes widen when they laid upon the box he had on the ground. Quickly, the young platinum blonde snatched up the box and crushed it in his hand so Natsuki wouldn't see it. Syo hid it behind his back, but he acted like he was rubbing his pain from it, which there still was pain. He fell pretty hard into the tub, Natsuki smile and wrapped his arms tightly around his cute smaller over, he chuckled with relief. "I'm glad that you're ok Syo~chan!" He said as Syo made a face and struggled to push the tall blonde off with one hand. "Ah! Ok! Ok! Let go of me already!" He fussed, Natsuki hugged him for a moment longer, then he let go. "Nehn! Syo~chan! Now that you're ok! Let's go get breakfast!" The elder blonde smiled. Syo made another slight face at the word of breakfast, food. "Mnm ok..get out so I can get ready, then we'll go ok?" Syo smiled abit, then he pushed his lover out the bathroom. Slamming the door, he locked it, then placed his back against it sighing heavily. "That was too close..." he mumbled to himself as he looked at the crushed box in his hand. Blinking a few times, his eyes widen as he started searching the floor for a stick. Panic begin to sit in the pit of his stomach, but it was relived when he found it in the tub. Syo picked up and stared at it, this stick he had...was a pregnancy test with a pink positive plus sign.

"This stupid thing must be broken! I can't be...I mean... I'm a male for crying out loud, so it's impossible!" He grumbled as he stared at it. Although, it might explain why he hadn't been able to eat or keep anything down these past few weeks (which Tsuki doesn't know about). Then again it could be just some stomach virus or flew he has, Syo thought. Syo felt really dumb for buying the stupid test in the first place, but with a little help from a red head encouraging him to do it, he got it. Now it read positive,"Damn it Tsuki...no dammit Satsuki! You perverted bastard! Can't keep it in your damn pants!" He said to himself. A knock came about on the bathroom door, making Syo jump and drop the stick again. "Syo~chan? Are you alright in there?" Natsuki asked as he leaned his ear against the door. "Mnm! Y~yes! I'm fine! Just...can't find my hair clip, I'll be out in a minute." Syo said as he picked up the stick and cleaned up the mess he had made. The young platinum blonde was thinking of what to do with this test, he didn't want Natsuki to see it. He came out the bathroom and went to his closet, he put the test and box deep in the back of the closet. Then he got the clothes he wanted to wear and put them on, sighing softly he looked over his lover that stood there with a confused but curious expression. "Why are you looking at me like that?! I said I was fine! Quit worrying will ya!" He fussed. Natsuki smiled abit as he reached out and grabbed his hand. "Come on let's go get breakfast before they run out of the good stuff." The elder blonde pulled him along out their room and to the two blonde males got their breakfast and went to go sit down at the usual table they sit at. The both of had got pancakes with all kinds of sweet toppings, Natsuki happily at his, while Syo took little baby bites. Syo didn't want to upset his stomach and go up chucking the contents, especially not in front of his lover. He would never hear the end of it, if he got sick in front of Natsuki. Syo just sat there picking at the strawberry with his fork, he was lost in thought, til Otoya came and interrupted them.

"Good morning guys!" The red head smiled brightly and sat next to Syo with his tray of food. "Mnm! Good morning Ittoki!" Natsuki said as he smiled with his fork in his mouth. "Yea...good morning." Syo said with a bit of dullness to his tone. Otoya quickly caught onto it and stared at Syo for a moment. "What seems to be the matter Syo?" He asked him. "I think his head and back still hurts from earlier, he fell into the tub." Natsuki said as he ate the strawberry. "Eh?" The red heads ruby red eyes widen in shock. "How did that happen?" He asked Syo. Syo slightly rolled his blue eyes in irritation. "I just fell into the stupid bathtub! I slipped on the rug and fell in, geez!" He groaned. Otoya smiled and held his hands up with a faint chuckle. "Ok ok, sorry I was just only asking." He said as he bit into his muffin. Otoya was about to ask about the test, but he glanced at Natsuki, not knowing if he knew about it or not, so he decided to text Syo. Syo's brows burrowed when his phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled it out and looked at it. The blue eyes widen at the text message he had gotten, shooting a quick glance over Otoya, who had the most curious but innocent expression. Sighing softly, he replied back to him, Otoya's phone vibrated and lit up, the red head looked at the message. Suddenly he mouth dropped. "What?! Are you serious?!" He said out loud. Syo damn near died when Otoya did that, he shot the most coldest glare to the red head male. As if he were saying 'say something else or my fork goes through your hand.' Then his blue eyes drifted to the curious green eyed blonde, who didn't have the slightest clue of what's going on. Otoya sat up straight, he faintly chuckled and rubbed the back his head as he smiles. "Mnm, right i~its nothing Nacchan, just Tokiya telling me that they ran out of my favourite little cake..." he said hoping Natsuki would buy it, the tall blonde did. "Ohh what kind of cake? Maybe i can get it for you Ittoki!" Natsuki offered.

Syo nods a bit, this was his chance to send Natsuki away so he can talk to Otoya. "Yes! go to the cafe cake shop and get him his favorite cake! its a caramel delight cake ok?" Syo said with a little smile. "Ohh and bring me the most sweetest strawberries! If you cant get that for me, then don't come back until you do, got it?" said the young blonde. Natsuki nodded with a big smile as he salutes them both. "Ok! I will, i'll be back soon! Watch Syo~chan for me, kay Ittoki?" he said as he got his things up from the table and left out the cafeteria. Syo sighed in relief and looked over at the red head, who was very eager to know and talk. "Come on, lets go somewhere quiet and private, I don't want anyone to know about this!" Syo said as he grabbed a hold of Otoya's wrist and pulled him along out of the cafeteria. They went to the quiet rose garden the Shining building had, it was huge, it was one of those maze rose gardens, rarely anyone came here, if only they wanted to be alone. It was also Natsuki's favorite place to go, for he really love all of the pretty flowers and roses that bloomed in this garden. Every time Syo and Natsuki came here, the young blonde would always come back with his hair filled with flowers, he was would always put a fight against his lover but he never won. Seeing that it was clear, he and Otoya sat down on the bench, the red head sat there waiting for the young blonde to speak. "So, it really came out positive? that's...wow! i wasnt expecting that! congrats Syo~! Eh...does Natsuki know?" he asked. Syo shook his head as he made a face at Otoya, he wasnt liking this one bit and Otoya wasnt making him feel any better. "Ahhnnn! Otoya! It's impossible! I cant be... you know..." he got quiet as he glances around the garden. "I'm a guy...guys cant have babies...that stupid thing must be broken! plus the things are never 100% anyway...plus Natsuki doesnt need to know cause this isnt real." Syo shrugs. "So therefore I am not pregnant, i feel so dumb letting you talk me into getting that stupid test anyway." he crossed his arms and glared at Otoya.

The red head smiled a bit with a soft chuckle as he shrugged. "Ahn, sorry...it was the only thing I could think of...plus there are cases that males can get pregnant, they're making it possible now! I've did my research on it, I dug even deeper when I told you to buy the test!" Otoya said, Syo expression had disbelief all on it, he looked at the red head as if he were an idiot. "You cant believe in everything they put out on the internet! See that's how I know that I'm not pregnant!" he said. Otoya sighed and shook his head. "Just hear me out for a minute Syo, I read that males can be born with a reproductive system or catch this little kind of virus thing that can make you reproduce, so you have one of those two! we really wont know for sure if we dont go to a doctor about it." he said. Syo was still being stubborn and not believing him, he kept shaking his head. "No, no... I'm going to go.. I am not going to waste my time, cause it's impossible Otoya!" Syo was sticking to what he believed in, he believed that he wasnt pregnant and this was stupid. Otoya frowned, he clasped his hands together, he was going to beg him. "Please Syo, you have to, at least dont you want to know why have been sick?" he asked him. Syo sat there in silence for a moment, he did want to know what was wrong, so he can get himself better again, not being able to eat sucks. "Ok, I'll go...but only to see why I am sick! Got it?" he said, the red head nodded with a huge smile. "Yay! Ok, i'll go make the appointment for later on this evening, does Natsuki even know that you're sick?" he asked. Syo shook his no. "Nope, I dont want him to know about any of this, he'll worry to death about me and wont let me do a damn thing like he always does, I dont feel like dealing with that at all, so try to keep quiet and dont tell anyone else! got it?" Syo said, Otoya nodded once again. "But we'll have to distract Natsuki while we go, what should we do?" he asked, Syo smirks, he knew exactly what would keep his blonde lover occupied. "No worries, We'll just go to town and throw him into a Piyo~chan shop, he'll be stuck there till i come back to get him!" he said with a grin. "Ahhh! good plan! alright then, i'll go make the appointment now! I'll meet out front of the building ok?" he said as he got up and off inside. The young blonde watched Otoya disappear into the building, there was this feeling in the pit of stomach, that he wasnt going to like the results.

"Ohh please just let me only be sick..." he on that evening, the three of them went into town, just like Syo had planned he pushed Natsuki into the Piyo shop and went ahead to the doctors office. It was a little nerve wrecking, sitting the little waiting room to be called on, Syo couldnt stop shaking his leg for nothing. Finally, the doctor had called him back, he looked over at Otoya, he had the most warming assuring smile on his face, as he rubs Syo's back. "Its ok Syo, everything will be fine, i'll come in with you." he said as he got up with him and followed the doctor to the room. The doctor made Syo sit on the little bed table, he asked the usual, 'how are you feeling?', 'How long has this been going on?' other questions too. Syo answered them all as the doctor felt on his stomach, the doctor brows burrowed in question, it felt a little hard around Syo's belly button. "Mmhn, does that hurt?" he asked. Syo nodded and winced again when the doctor pressed on the spot again. "Interesting, I wanna run a few tests, can I take a blood sample?" he asked Syo. "Y~yeah sure." he said, now he was becoming a little uneasy, Otoya rubbed the blonde's shoulder as he smiled. The doctor took the blood he needed and placed it into a vile. "OK, i'll be back soon, just sit here and chill." The doctor smiled and left the room, Syo laid there with a bunch of things going through his mind while the red head tried to calm him he knew the doctor had returned with the results, the doctor had a little smile on his face as he keot looking through the results, Syo sat up anxiously. "Well I have good news for you Mr. Kurusu, you're not dying, it isnt anything bad, but what my results says here is that, you are pregnant." he smiled. Otoya's eyes widen as a big grin set upon his lips, he was right, Syo on the other hand damn near passed out. "Eh? Syo! Syo!" The red head lightly shook him, Syo groaned and whined. "This cant be happening! my fucking life is over! out of all people! why me! dammit! I wont~! NO! I will not believe this! This some trick right? I'm on camera! I just know it!" Syo was not going to fall for this bullshit he just received.

"Ah! If only i were lying, but the tests dont lie Mr. Kurusu, it says you are pregnant right here, you're one of the rare males that can reproduce! Let's take a look on the sonogram!" The doctor smiled and got the things ready, he pulled up Syo's shirt, he wiped it down then placed gel on it that made the young blonde shiver. The doctor placed little mouse on his tummy, all three of em' looked at the screen closely as the mouse moved around til they found this small little peanut shape thing. "Mmhn, there we go, you baby is really small, for you're only a month, but here it is, it'll get bigger soon." He said. Otoya gasped as he stared at the little peanut on the screen, he was shocked, surprised and amazed. "Wow! Syo! Look! its your baby! I was right! You and Tsuki are going to be parent's you have to tell him now!" The red head said with a huge grin. Syo wasnt happy about this at all, he was so pissed off and upset, that he smacked the doctors hand away. "This all bullshit! I dont like this fucking joke anymore! This has gone too far now!" snatching down his shirt, he hopped off the bed and stormed out of the room. Otoya frowned and sighed as the doctor kept smiling, he was used to this, for he came across other male's who were like Syo. Some accepted it and some did what Syo just did. "Well, I guess I'll go thank you doctor, uhmm? There's a few things I wanted to ask you." Otoya stayed for a little while longer talking to the doctor. Meanwhile, Syo made his way back to the Piyo~chan shop, Natsuki was dressed in Piyo~chan from head to toe. "AHHHN! Syo~chan! Look at what I bought! Isnt it all so cute? I bought you some stuff too!" Natsuki grins, showing him the things he got. "Ohh, that's...really nice Natsuki, can we go now..." Syo was doing his best to keep how he was feeling in. Natsuki already knew something is wrong with his lover, it made him frown, he wrapped an arom around his shoulder.

"Are you ok? You don't seem so well." He said looking down at him. Syo just shook his head, he looked up and smiled at him. "I'm fine Natsuki, let's just go home and watch a movie while we eat a bunch of sweets alright?" he said, Natsuki nodded and they both went night, Syo watched any movie that Natsuki wanted to watch, but he wasnt really watching it, he was too lost in thought about earlier that evening. Staring at the movie, he seen a woman and little infant in her arms, Syo made a face and looked away from the screen, he still was in denial about the whole pregnancy. The young blonde got up from Natsuki's lap and went to the bathroom, he splashed some water on his face and took a deep breath. The weary blue eyes stared at his reflection in the mirror, he stared at himself for a long while, slowly, his hand eased to his stomach, it moved down and up, but he cringed and pulled his hand away. Suddenly, Syo's head shot up when he heard a knock on their bedroom door. "Who the...hell..." he mumbled as he left out of the bathroom door. Natsuki was already at the door, at the door was Otoya, he smiled and waved to Syo. The young blonde groaned making a face as he crossed his arms and leaned against the frame of the bathroom door. "What do you want Ittoki?" He asked. The red head just smiled at him, then he rubbed the back of his head. "I was...hoping to talk to you..." he said. Natsuki went back to watching the movie, he wasn't paying too much attention to them. Syo sighed, he shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno...depending on what it is..." he said, eyeing down the red head.

Right then, Otoya knew that Syo didn't want to talk about what happened earlier today. "Well...I wanted to give something, with...hope that you might..believe it..I do..." the red head pulled a little brown envelope out of his hoodie pocket, he handed it over to him. Syo hesitantly took the envelope with a curious expression of what the hell he was giving him. Otoya smiled brightly at him, the over at Natsuki who was deep into the movie, a soft chuckle came about. "Ok! I should he going! Tokiya must be wondering where I am right now! See ya later!" He waved and left the room. Syo watched him leave as he went to close and look the door, he stared down at the little envelope for a moment. Slowly he opens it up, reaching inside, he pulled out a little picture, the blue eyes widen. "Nehn! Syo~chan, what's that you got?" Natsuki asked as he glanced over at him, the movie was over now. "Ahn! I~its nothing! Just some stupid... thing that's all..." Syo lied.

Natsuki raised a brow at Syo's jumpy behavior, he had been noticing Syo's behaviour but he never asked. The elder blonde knew that his lover would get shoved away or 'I'm fine'. "Mmm well...ok then, are you coming to bed?" Natsuki yawned as he got onto his bed. Syo nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." He said as he went to his closet, he stared at the picture. It was little sonogram that Syo had gotten done earlier this evening. He buried it in the back of his closet and shut the little doors, then he went and crawled into bed with his lover. Syo just laid there as Natsuki snuggled up to him, he wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight, not with that heavily on his mind. "Please let this be a dream..." he mumbled and closed his blue eyes.

* * *

**soooo I hope you liked it~! This is my very first Fanfic, so bare with me~! But I shall have the chapter~? Two... soon, Kay ^3^ Feedback would be nice =3 Thanks for reading! ^_^/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo, I'm still new at this _" I'm sorry if my story isn't in paragraphs DX I'm trying to put it that way so it's**** easier for you guys to read, I'll get it right bare with me!**

**Ohh and I do NOT own any of these characters, meant to say that the first time... Ok Enjoy 3 =3**

* * *

Chapter~? Two...? LOL

About another 4 weeks went by since Syo found out he was expecting, he still didn't believe that was. So he kept doing things that he wasn't suppose, he still had morning sickness, but it wasn't as bad in the beginning. Otoya followed him around like a little puppy, making sure that Syo was ok and not doing things he wasn't suppose to. That was really annoying the hell out Syo, it pissed him off, he would bicker and curse at his red head friend. But it still didn't stop Otoya from following him around, steady texting or calling his blonde friend. Though with Otoya stuck to Syo's side like glue, it started to make Natsuki wonder what was going on. It kind of made him jealous, for every time he tried to go do something with Syo or hang out with him, he'd always tell him no or that he's busy. Without much of am explanation to Syo's actions and his distant attitude.

It only led to the elder blonde to think that they were slowly fading apart and that he and Otoya were becoming closer. Tokiya had also been noticing Otoya's behavior as of late along with Syo's. It made him curious, but he didn't want to poke into it, he left it be and minded his own business. Although, it was bothering him a bit cause now Otoya was rarely by his side now. "Syo! Come on! Just eat the lollipop! It'll help with your morning sickness." Otoya said as held out the strawberry flavored prenatal lollipop. "Goddamit Otoya! I said no! Leave me the hell alone!" Syo smacked his hand away, knocking the sucker out of his hand. Otoya frowned, he sighed heavily as he crossed his arms, staring at the angry hormonal blonde. "That's ok...I won't get upset about what you just did cause its your hormones..." he said. The blue eyes widen at what Otoya had said, his hands shot out at him.

Syo yanked him down by his shirt and gave him the most coldest look of death. "The hell did you just say to me?! I'm gonna kill you! Its not hormones you jack ass! You're pissing me off!" He shoved Otoya back. The red head went stumbling back and fell onto his butt with a 'oof' sound.

"Ow! Ow!" The red head yelped as he rubbed his butt. "I'm just only trying to help you out! You're not taking care of that growing baby in your tummy! I'm trying to before you kill it! Its wrong to do that you know..." the red head grunted a bit. Thank goodness that were in the rose garden where no one could hear what was said or else Syo would really kill him. "Shut up! Shut up! There's no stupid baby! I'm not pregnant! I am a male! I have no reproductive system or a fucking virus! Its all bullshit! I'm not stupid enough to believe in this shit!" Syo said with irritation and frustration in his face and tone. Suddenly, he slapped his hand over his mouth as he made a gagging noise, Syo quickly turned away on his heels and threw up.

Otoya made a face of disgust as he looked away, he digs into his pocket and pulls out another prenatal sucker. "Now will you eat this? I swear it will make you feel better." He said as he held it out to him. Syo wiped his mouth and glared over at his friend as he held his stomach. "Like hell I'll eat th-." He turned away and throw up again. Otoya sighed and shook his head as he rolled his eyes. "Geez you're so stubborn, how does Natsuki even put with you..." he said as he just sat there, his brows burrows abit. "Say...is that Natsuki coming our way now?" He pointed out. Syo turned to look, the blue eye's widen when he seen that Tsuki had an angry expression and no glasses.

"Ohhh shit~! It's Satsuki~!" he screamed with horror, his weak heaty begin to race. Satsuki came up and punched the wall nearly missing the young blonde's head, the elder blonde had the look of death on his face. "You son of a bitch~! You're cheating on me?!" he asked in accusing tone as he shot a cold glare at the wide eyed frightened red head. "Wh~what?! I am not cheating on you, jack ass! what makes you think that?!" Syo asked as he slipped away from Satsuki, those two started scuffling with each other bit. Satsuki was throwing punches while Syo did his best to dodge them, a few hits got em but it was nothing, yes it was cause Tsuki's punches were deadly. Otoya got up, he went over to them trying to break it up, but that made it even worse, Satsuki knocked the red head on his ass.

"I'm a beat your fucking ass next!" he threatned. Syo tried to get away, but Satsuki snatched him up, placing him in a arm and choke hold. "You think I'm dumb! That I won't find out?!" Sastsuki growled and tossed him to the ground, Syo went rolling into Otoya. "You can fool Natsuki, but not me! I be damned if I let you try and do that to us! I also found this in your closet!" he pulled out the test and picture that Syo had hid a month ago, the azure eyes widen as a loud gasped escaped him. "The hell Tsuki?! Who told you to go through my shit! you're invading my privacy! give me that!" Syo quickly stood up and tried to go toward his lover, but Otoya had pulled him back, shaking his head.

"No Syo! You're in a very delicate condition! You gotta stay way from Satsuki right, keep a distance and explain to him of what's going on, please?" Otoya begged and pleaded Syo. "Somebody better fucking explain before I bury you both six feet under!" he threatened. Syo groaned, putting his hand on his face as he shook his head, he really didn't want to, he would rather get beaten to death by Satsuki than tell him. But Otoya wasn't going to let him get away, he kept nudging him as he whispered. "Come on, I really, really don't wanna die today..." he said in a shaky tone. "Ugghh do I really have to?" Syo whined, it felt like his life was going to hell, this was one bad dream and he wanted to wake up from it, but getting punched by Satsuki a few times made him realize that it wasn't a dream.

"You guys are really pissing me off more and more as we fucking stand here, somebody better get to telling me something before I really..really have to kill you two." He grunts. Syo glanced down pinching the bridge of his nose as he shut his baby eyes for a moment. "Fine! Fine! I'll fucking tell you already! I am... I am... I ammmmmmmm...pre..." he dragged it out, this was real hard to say, he clenched his fists and blurted out. "I am pregnant! Fucking happy now?!" Syo said through clenched teeth. Tsuki just stood there with the most puzzled lost, shock expression at what he just heard. "Sooo what you're saying is...you're one of those freaks that can get pregnant? Pffttt ahahahahahahahahahahahaha." The elder blonde laughed in his face, holding his stomach.

Syo stood there with a disheartened expression, that actually hurt his feelings, he wasn't expecting for it to hurt, it hurt even more when his lover just laughed in his face like that. Tears set in the corner of his pretty blue eyes, Otoya was in shock about Satsuki's reaction, especially Syo's, that told him that he somewhat believed that he was with child. "Sooo I'm guessing that you always want to tell me that it's that bastards baby too? fucking great! So unfaithful... I hope you feel great about yourself freak..." Satsuki was being pretty fucked up towards this and wasn't making any of it better whatsoever. "You're such a jack ass! I swear! I can't stand you!" Syo shoved passed his lover, tears begin to stream down his cheeks as he ran the opposite direction of the building.

"Syo! Syo! Wait! Please!" Otoya called out after him, but he just kept running, he sighed heavily, he jumped a but in fear when he noticed that Satsuki was staring at him, he held his hands up and waved them around. "No! No! It's not what you think! Really! I am not the father, I swear...you're...you're the father Satsuki." He said hoping that he would believe it. The green eyed blonde stood there with shock yet again, when he thinks about it, it is his baby, for he and Syo had been going at it all last month and the month before that like Jack rabbits. Groaning heavily in dismay, he put a hand on his face and shook his head, "Wow.." was all he could say right mow.

"Wow is right, but...I really think you hurt Syo's feelings, you shouldn't have said that...he was hoping that if he ever told you that you wouldn't look or think of him that way. What he really needs is you, you're understanding and support more than anything right now?" The red head innocently twisted his mouth to the side as he stared at Satsuki.

"When did he find this out and is this really happening right now? or is this a load bullshit?" The green eyed male questioned.

"Well, its definitely not bull...He found out about it, bout a month go...sooo that makes him two months pregnant with your baby." Otoya smiled. "Congrats! You and Natsuki are going to be a daddy." He chuckled.

Satsuki groans and rolls his eyes as he shook his head. "Great...now I gotta go find that Idiot.." he said as he headed in the direction Syo went.

"Mmmkay! Try and be nice! Remember! He's not a freak!" Otoya called out after him, all he got was a 'whatever' hand wave from him. "Boy, I hope they make up." he shook his head.

Satsuki went searching around for his little blonde lover, he went to the one spot he knew that he would be at. It was the one spot that Syo would run to or go to spy on Ryuuya Sensei. "Syo, I know you're up there, so why don't you get down here so we can talk about this!" he said as he looked up at the tree. Satsuki was almost as big as this tree, a little rustle came about. Syo poked his head out as he sternly glared at his lover. "Hmph! I'm not talking to you about anything damn you bastard! So go away!" he disappeared behind the leaves.

This was going to be tough, once Syo was pissed there was no pleasing him or trying to talk it out, unless Satsuki forced him to. Which, that was what he was going to do now. "I'm coming up!" he said as he climbed the tree, he sat on the branch that Syo was sitting on. The young blonde scowled at Satsuki, he crossed his arms and looked away from him. "I don't care for your apology or what you have to say, you said what you said and there's no taking it back, I'm a freak.." he said with a slight hurt in his tone, that still really affected him, he wanted to cry again. But he would be damned if he cried in front of his lover showing weakness, he didn't want to seem weak to Satsuki, especially since he was so strong.

Satsuki let out a deep groan as he ran a hand down his face, he was becoming frustrated with Syo already, he hadn't even apologized yet. "Shut up will ya and just listen to me you brat, look I am...sor...soorrr..." he took a breath. "I am sorry, I did not mean to say something that mean to you, it was out of anger, maybe if you didn't go being all distant and hiding shit from me and just told me what the hell was going, then just maybe I wouldn't have said that.." he said. Syo narrowed his baby blue eyes at the tall blonde in disbelief.

"You are lying you jack ass! Even if I would've told you! You would have called me a freak and laughed in my face like you just did you heartless son of a bitch!" Syo's voice cracked a bit as he jabbed Satsuki in the rib with his foot. A loud grunt came from the green eyed male as he tried to keep his balance on the branch, he was about to cuss at him and knock the young blonde one, but something told him not to. As crazy it may sound, but he was with child, so he couldn't abuse or hit him like he normally does, he took a deep breath, rubbing his temples. "Ok, Ok yeah maybe you're right but I would have said it in a more nice way than what I did back there." he admitted.

"You are so fucking unbelievable Satsuki, just leave the hell alone! You're giving me a headache." Syo turned his head away from.

It was quiet for a moment between them. "So, you really are... ya know pregnant...and it's mine right?" Satsuki asked.

Syo made a face he reached over and smacked his lover. "You dumb ass! Of course it's yours! Your the only one that I have s~sex with! You did this to me! Now I gotta carry your stupid baby for nine months you jack ass thanks a lot!" He yelled as he repeatedly hits his chest, his cheeks was a dark red.

"Ahn! Ok ok! I believe you! Stop hitting me before I push you out of the tree, then we won't have no baby at all." That really done, Syo shoved him hard and Satsuki was the one falling out the tree, he hit the ground with a thud though. Pain coursed all through his back, as he groaned in crucial pain, Syo done it now, he was a dead man. So the young blonde took this time to climb out of the tree to run and hard from his pissed off lover.

Later on that day, Natsuki was back, Syo had managed to put his glasses back on before Satsuki strangled him. The two were down at a little cafe having cake and a cup milk, Syo was planning to tell Natsuki about this while he was distracted. That is if he stopped stuffing his own face with cake, Syo had three different cakes in front him, he was just tearing them up, he moaned in bliss at the great deliciously sweet taste.

Natsuki just stared at him with a slight shocked expression, he knew that Syo liked sweets, but dang, he was putting it away, it made him wonder. "Did you not eat today Syo~chan?" he asked with a curious expression.

Syo looked up at him as he blinked a few times, a few cake crumbs sat around his mouth, a faint blush filled his cheeks. "E~eh? Uhmn? yea yea...I haven't eaten all day, I'm so hungry, plus this cake is really good, you should try it." He said as he scooped up a peace of cake on his fork, he leaned over and fed Natsuki.

"Mmhn! That is really good!" said Natsuki as he licked his lips. "I'll make sure to remember that you really like this cake, so I can get it for you, ohh maybe I should learn how to bake it!' he said with a smile.

"Ohh god please no!" Syo said in exasperation.

"Huh?" Natsuki said.

"I mean...no please I don't want you to go through the trouble of baking it for me, I just rather for you to buy it for me." Syo suggested with a smile, Natsuki chuckles and nods. "Ok Syo~chan!"

Syo sighed in relief, the last thing he needed was to get sick from his cooking, he couldn't handle the morning sickness, so he sure in the hell can't handle food poisoning. Right then, the young blonde remembered why he brought his lover here, so he could tell em about the baby, this was hard to tell him. But it was easier, cause this was Natsuki, he's too nice and sweet, if anything, he could gush and coe all about it, biting his lower lip he looked down. His brows burrows for a moment at what he saw in his shirt, it was a little pudge, it was nothing really noticeable, unless you looked really close like Syo was doing right now.

_ohh no! Is this what I really think it is? No, it can't be! Not already! Uggghhhh!_

That's what was going through Syo's head right now, he was dying inside, wish this was all a very bad joke or terrible dream. The young blonde thoughts were interrupted when Natsuki asked, "Are you ok Syo~chan? you seem so pale right now, are you sick?" he worried. "Eh? Ohh uhhm...well I am ok...but then again...I'm not ok...Natsuki...I...I...ammmmm, I am...I'm pregnant." he murmured looking away from him. Natsuki tilted his head with a raised brow of curiousity. "I didn't hear you, what was that? you're what?" he asked. "Ugghh, I am pregnant! and before you even ask...No I don't know how... and yes it's your damn baby! Also don't you dare call me a freak or I'll kill you.." he threatened._  
_

Natsuki was quiet, but he had an amused expression on his face. Syo narrowed his blue eyes at him, he scowled a little. "Aren't you going say something? How do you feel about this?" he asked him.

"I'm so happy Syo~chan! We're having a baby! A little Syo~chan!" The happy blonde and smiled with such happiness, he got up and pulled Syo into his arms. "I'm going to be a daddy! Nehn! You're going to be a mommy! Mama Syo~chan!" he sang.

Syo wasn't expecting this reaction at all, well he should cause this is Natsuki, when heard mama Syo~chan, he growled and struggled to get out of his lovers hug. "I'm not a girl Natsuki! I am still a man!" he fussed, but there was no use in fighting it. Once Natsuki had something set in his mind, it was there forever, but in away Syo was relieved and happy about it. It made him feel more better and more at ease about this whole thing, as long as Natsuki was by his side, he should be fine right?

Night eventually had fallen, it was nine at night, the two blondes were getting ready for bed, Syo was so exhausted, today had been a very long day. Though there was plenty more to come for the rest these long seven months he had to go through, along with parenthood. Natsuki was already in bed waiting for his lover, Syo was putting on his night clothes, took off his shirt, the green eyed blonde noticed the pudge, a big smile settled across his face.

Natsuki sat up and leaned over to Syo, he poked a the little pudge. "What the?! what are you doing! Don't poke me!" Syo said as the red filled his white cheeks. "Afhn, I'm sorry Syo~chan, but our little strawberry is in there." he smiled. "Eh? Strawberry... really? Is that what you gonna call our baby? A damn strawberry?" He made a face. Natsuki laughed at him. "Well, we both strawberries! It's our favourite! Don't we love our baby?" he asked. "I know I do! I love strawberry so much already." he chuckled. "Hmn? Yeah, we do, I do lover our baby, but I'm not calling it strawberry, that's too girly, soo Im calling it Tinkie!" Syo grins. "Tinkie huh? that's cute but I like strawberry more." he smiled. "Shut up! I'm the one carrying it! So we're calling Tinkie end of discussion, now shut up and go to sleep already." Syo said as he crawled into bed next to his lover, he snuggled up to him, before he knew it, he out like a light. Natsuki was still up, he gently rubbed Syo's lower back, his other hand eased to his stomach. "I'm still gonna call you strawberry cause you're so sweet...Good night strawberry...sleep well..."


End file.
